knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
There are currently two types of bosses: Storyline bosses you encounter as part of the Story Questline and Epic Bosses. Epic Bosses appear next to your castle after level 11 and are announced as event, they can be fought for prizes like crafting materials of legendary armors known as Epic Boss Armors. Beating them is the easiest way to gain legendary (****) Armors for lower leveled players. To gain rewards certain amounts of defeats against the current Epic Boss must be gained, such increasing his level, stats and health points. Defeating level 15, 43 and 60 yields enough crafting materials to craft 1 armor each (3 total). If you enhanced one of them to Lv.35/70 prior to crafting another you gain a Plus Version denoted by an asterix (*). Allowing for 1 ****Armor and 2 ****Armor+ to be obtained each Epic Boss event. While Victory Rewards end with Lv.60, you can beat up Epic Bosses as much as you like, still increasing it's level, stats and health points. This will fetch you a better rank on Damage Leaderboard for example, giving better rewards at the end of that event. As well you get more crafting materials. Storyline Bosses Epic Bosses Prior to Admiral Hateheart, the same knights were used for both Epic Boss fights and normal fights. This meant that players had to avoid fighting on the map if they wanted their knights to be at full hitpoints when attacking the epic boss. Also, the boss vanished immediately if you lost the fight. Beginning with Admiral Hateheart, the epic boss received a new reward track. Each kill of the boss advanced you one step up the track, and levels 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, 28, 35, 43, 51, and 60 gave prizes. (The "reward level" bosses had the stats of a boss several levels higher.) Every epic boss fight begins with all of your knights at full health, and damage to your knights from the fights does not affect your knights on the map. Once summoned, the boss will stay around for 2 hours or until killed, allowing you to come back and finish it off in a second fight if you haven't killed it on the first attempt. See Epic Boss Stats for details on attack/defense/hitpoints of the bosses from Admiral Hateheart on. Number at start of each entry is the ordering by appearance or the "appearance number" so to speak. Epic Boss Stats Admiral Hateheart Generation *20. Admiral Hateheart - boss stats reduced & new reward system *26. Twin Jian (May 22, 2013) - double the normal attack & defense, double rewards Deva Generation *30. Deva (June 19, 2013) - first of the new higher attack values. All of the bosses after it have Deva-level stats unless otherwise noted. Nian Generation *63. Nian (Januray 30, 2014) - first of still higher Epic Boss stats. All of the bosses after it have Nian-level stats unless otherwise noted. For more detailed information, see Epic Boss Stats. Boss Collections Boss Collections features events that were centered around several Epic Bosses at once and had the player collect Armors from each to receive a special prize at the end. Ancient Dragons *32. Ancient Dragon Eurus (July 3, 2013) - base stats *33. Ancient Dragon Boreas (July 10, 2013) - 2% higher defense than Eurus *34. Ancient Dragon Notus (July 18, 2013) - 5% higher defense than Eurus *35. Ancient Dragon Phyrus (July 25, 2013) - 10% higher defense than Eurus Beast Brawl I Boss Collection *41. Corvus (August 29, 2013) - base stats *42. Troll King (September 5, 2013) - 15% higher attack than Corvus Beast Brawl II Boss Collection *43. Ice Lich (September 12, 2013) - base stats *44. Ember Lizard (September 18, 2013) - 10% higher attack than Ice Lich *45. Beringar (September 25, 2013) - 20% higher attack than Ice Lich Night Watcher Boss Collection *48. Fenris (October 17, 2013) *49. Circe (October 24, 2013) *50. Headless Horseman (October 31, 2013) Winter Kings *56. Jack Frost (December 12, 2013) - 5% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 *57. Krampus (December 19, 2013) - 10% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 *58. Glacius (December 27, 2013) - 20% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 Arena There have been Arena PvP Tournaments that awarded Epic Boss armors as prizes. The numbers in front correspond to the boss appearance number (from above). *21. Be No. 1 on Mighty May Melee and Toxic Tussle *22. Be No. 1 on Stubborn Standoff *22. Be No. 1 on Shadows of the Past *23. Be No. 1 on Unstoppable Forces *24. Be No. 1 on Hammer Smash Bash *25. Be No. 1 on Tourney of Terror *26. Be No. 1 on War of Dragons *29. Be No. 1 on Conjuror's Clash Tips and Tricks Damage Bonus If you fight the Epic Boss, it matters how many knights you have in your line up. For every knight more than 1 you get a hit bonus of 25% on every knight in the line up. So if you fight with 2 knights both will do 1.25 x more damage than if each of them would be there alone. The 25% bonus is added, not multiplied. So if you fight with 3 you get (25+25=) 50% hit bonus, with 4 you get 75% and with 5 you get 100% bonus. EE = Epic Energy Adding the 5th knight makes your total line up more than 50% stronger. (If the knights are of similar strength.) Based on the above table, we can see that with a total of 14 Epic Energy (10 at the start + 4 regenerated in the 2 hour battle window) for 2 battles on the same boss, it is beneficial to use 5+3 Knights rather than 4+4 Knights. The total bonus factor for 5+3 line up is 10 + 4.5 = 14.5, and the total bonus factor for 4+4 is 7+7=14. (10.00 + 4.50 = 14.50) > (7.00 + 7.00 = 14.00) Compared to a 4+4 line up, the 5+3 line up adds 50% of 1 knights hit bonus to the total. Note: Problem is that friends tend always to be level 100 (607hp) knights and your own knights all not have that 607hp. Other factor to consider is that those 2 knights who have 455hp, are likely to have worse armors than your friends. So this damage bonus thing is not that clear! Does it make up for that 50%, I dont know. So, Not sure can you benefit that 4 extra epic energy. Thought it is only 3 you can benefit in time. Note: More precise calculation shows that playing 4+4 instead of 5+3 makes sense if the armor you add to the 3 knights to get 4 is more than 30% stronger than the armor you remove from the 5 to get 4. Friend recycle trick Once you ended battle with an epic boss, where you are in the screen which shows you damage leaderboard rank, total damage done and damage done that single time to that epic boss, DO NOT PRESS THE X in the top right of the screen, but exit from the game, and force the closure of the game. Next time you are going to select your friends, only with epic boss, you'll see that last friends you used already selected, and if you deselect them it anyway will like if you never used them. Note: This is probably not intended behaviour but a bug or glitch in the game. Exploiting glitches or bugs has been reported to result in exclusion of players, even when it was done only once or twice "to try it". Use this behaviour at your own risk. Trivia * Even though the Wandering Flame has only the fire element, the armor had earth and spirit as elements. This was subsequently fixed to be only fire. Category:Gameplay Category:Epic Bosses Category:Armors